Ocean girl 5th season
by NaRuPr
Summary: This story begins after Neri was crowned at the underwater pyramid.


Disclaimer: Ocean girl and all its characters belong to Jonathan M. Shiff productions. This text was written for entertianment porpuse only.

Hey guys! Recently I was rewatching the tv series Ocean girl. I was sad, that they cancelled Ocean girl after the 4th season. So this story begins where the 4th season ended. I am sorry about my English. It is not my native language, so there maybe quiet a few mistakes.

After Neri was crowned at the underwater pyramid, Queen Shalarmon had to decide about Neri´s future. Queen Shalarmon knew that her daughter Neri and Jason shared more than just a good friendship. They have special feelings for each another. So that´s why she decided, that Neri can stay on earth, because Neri will be unhappy without Jason. Queen Shalarmon, Mera, Brett, Jason and Neri took a walk along the beach to discuss Neri´s future.

Queen Shalarmon announced:"I am so happy to announce that Neri can stay on earth to fulfill her father's mission."

Actually Queen Shalarmon wasn´t happy about her decision, but she saw the two together and didn´t want to separate them. Neri must stay on earth to keep peace on earth and work with ORCA to protect the ocean. All in all just fulfill her father's dreams and mission.

Neri and Jason looked at each other happily and smiled. Meanwhile Brett, Mera and Queen Shalarmon proceeded with their walk on the beach. Jason came closer to Neri and took her hands gently.

Neri asked Jason happily: "Are you glad, I am staying?"

Jason was smiling and answered: "What do you think?"

Neri looked look at the ocean and said: "Charly is happy, too."

Jason grinned:" Not as happy as I am."

Jason and Neri shared a long kiss. This was one of Jason´s happiest moments in his life.

Brett and the others took a look around. They saw the two kissing and Brett jumped into the air and said: "Finally". Mera and the Queen were laughing.  
After that Brett was questioning Queen Shalarmon about the Ocean planet. Mera was happy for Neri and Jason, but she also felt a pain in her chest. There was something, she didn´t have told her sister. Mera knew Jason´s and Neri´s happiness won´t last for long.  
The big problem was Kal… She remembered meeting Kal at the biggest and most important feast "The Queens´s Birthday" on Ocean Planet. Mera saw Kal the last time returning to Ocean Planet on the space craft. Kal´s grandmother picked him up, after they arrived on the ocean planet, the only relative left. Kal was still ashamed of his actions helping Dr. Hellegren to find the Synchronium, that´s why Mera didn´t see Kal for months till the big feast.  
Mera is from the royal blood and she has to rule the Ocean planet along with the wise counsel. At the big feast Mera was greeting all people and she held speeches in front of the crowd.

Mera was talking to some of the elders as she heard "Hello Mera". She remembered the voice; she turned around and saw Kal.

"Hello Kal! ", said Mera surprised.

Mera never liked Kal that much. He was so childish and caused much trouble while searching the pieces of Synchronium. Furthermore he was insanely jealous of Neri´s and Jason´s friendship.

"How are you? Long time no see." Kal asked.

"Fine. Busy, but fine. Good to see you. And you?", Mera lied.

"Kal is a bit sad. Long time didn´t see Neri." Kal answered with a sad voice." Miss her! She is missing me, too?"

"Kal I know as much as you know. Haven´t heard from Neri a while ago. But I think she misses you, too. Now Neri is alone on her island and I think she is a bit lonely. But I am sure, that Brett and Jason are visiting Neri quiet often." Mera explained.

"Jason…" Kal sighed. "Jason and Neri are a couple now?"

"I don´t know. I think they are just friends. "Mera said annoyed. "Actually as a couple they would be really cute." She added and grinned.

Kal sniffed angrily: "You hurting my feelings. Jason was stealing Neri."  
"I am sorry, that was just a joke. Didn´t know you are still in love with Neri." Mera smiled.  
"I am and have much bigger news for you", Kal said.  
Mera wondered what it could be.

Kal continued:" Some time ago I was speaking to wise counsel, they told me my father was from royal blood, too."

Mera was shocked, that meant…

Kale went on:" They told me, when I was a child, they decided that I have to marry Neri. "

Mera asked sadly: "But did someone ask Neri?"

Kal answered:"No. But Neri be happy, when she hear the news. Planning to go to opal planet to take Neri home. Still waiting for permission of wise counsel to take space craft."

"How long till they decide?" Mera asked desperately.

Kal add:"Maybe tomorrow, in two days or in one year. Don´t know! Aren´t you happy for you sister?"

Mera was angry, she wanted to reply, but one of the wise counsel´s elder was calling her.

Mera said: "Kal I have to go. Let me know, when you go back to earth."

"OK. See you soon. Bey Mera."

Mera left Kal without saying "Good bey". She felt sorry for her sister, knowing, that Neri wasn´t in love with Kal. She wanted to do something. Talk to the wise counsel.

Next day after the big feast there was a wise counsel meeting. Mera had to attend the meeting every week, too. She wanted to take the opportunity to speak about the wedding. Inside the meeting hall one of the elders began to speak: "I welcome you all. Today our major topic is the death of some jallies…", he went on with his speech, but Mera wasn´t listening. She was thinking about her sister. The man asked:" Princess Mera you haven´t said anything about the jallie´s death!"

"Uhm…Yeah…I am sorry. I don´t know." Mera stuttered and blushed. The people in the hall murmured.

One of the servants whispered into Mera´s ear:" They want a decision on jallie´s death! Should they investigate it, or not?"

Mera said to the crowd:" I think, we should investigate the jallie´s death. Maybe there is a virus in the ocean. Too much jallies have died recently."

One of the elders asked:" Yes, but what about the budget?"

Mera and the elders continued the discussion till they found a solution. At the end of the discussion one of the elders asked: "Is there any other topic to discuss?"

Mera hesitated, but then she said bravely:" Yes, please. There is one thing left, which I want to discuss. It is really important to me. Lately I heard some rumors about my sister. She has to marry a guy chosen by the elders. I just wanted to add, that Neri won´t be happy with him."

The crowd murmured a second time.

One of the elders answered angrily:" What is there to discuss? As you know, Kal and Sam are the last men from the royal blood. And you are meant to be with Sam, so Neri is meant to be with Kal. Someone from the royal family only can marry someone else from the royal family. You also know, that you and your sister are the last two girls of the royal blood. Your father and you mother are dead. And the rest of the royal family was killed by a stranger, after your father's space craft crashed on earth. We have been so happy to find you and Neri, because it was a hard time for the wise counsel. The elders were ruling the ocean planet, when the royal family was killed. But the people from the ocean planet didn´t trust us that much. That´s why here on Ocean planet have been much rebellion, because everyone wanted to rule the ocean planet. A lot of people died. There has never been rebellion under a royal family. So when you came back to Ocean planet, we could get some peace. Ocean people are very traditional, that´s why they only trust people from the royal family. And you may know that it is a tradition for a princess to marry when she turns 20. Neri will be soon 20. Your mother, grandmother, grand-grandmother and so on married at the age of 20."

"But then change the tradition. We are so intelligent and we have that whole technology, but we are still so traditional. On opal planet people marry, because they love each other and not because of a stupid tradition." Mera said.

" You are too young to understand, my princess. We are not able to change traditional rules. If we change them, the people will question you as a princess and maybe they won´t trust you anymore. You just gained their trust. Kal is a strong and intelligent guy and so his children will be. No one will accept, when Neri marries someone else! As a couple they will rule the Ocean planet together."

Mera asked desperately:"But what about love? Is there no other way?"

One of the elders answered sarcastically:"Love? Love never played a big role on ocean planet. Especially not for the royal family! Neri has to put her feelings behind. There are far more important things to worry about like keep the peace on our planet. She has to fulfill her destiny as the chosen one! As a said Kal is a good choice. This was your parent´s wish."

Mera wanted to answer:" But…"

One of the Elder interrupted her:" Enough. Questioning of our traditional will led to disrespect and less trust, too! We will meet next week, same time and same place."

Mera was embarrassed. She rushed out of the meeting hall. She felt sorry, not only for her sister, but for herself, too. She didn't want to marry a guy, she is not in love with! Thereby Mera was shocked, because as a princess she wasn´t able to change the traditional rules. After a while Mera thought, but maybe the wise counsel is right…

Now when she saw Neri and Jason so happy together, she knew that there were wrong. She has to tell her mother, maybe she can do something.

"Mera, what´s wrong? You seem upset?", Brett asked worried.

Mera suddenly pulled out of her thoughts:"Uhm, nothing…"

Brett unconvinced:" Our planet is save, you found your mother, Neri and Jason are finally together and…" Brett wasn't able to finish the sentence.

Mera asked:"And?"

Brett answered quickly:"And you should be happy. And also… I am happy having you here on earth!"

Mera smiled:" Me too, Brett."

Mera was in love with Brett, but she didn´t know if he felt the same way for her, too.

"We have to go now. Mother is waiting at the fire place. I have to help her to prepare the food."

"OK. Let´s go." Brett put an arm around Mera´s shoulder.

Meanwhile Jason and Neri were sitting on the beach. Neri leanted her head on Jason's shoulder.

Neri murmured happily:" Haven´t been so happy before."

Jason said: "Me neither."

They kissed again.

Brett interrupted:" Jace, it is getting dark. We better had back to ORCA. I think mum is waiting."

Jason said annoyed:" Hm… I consider staying on island."

"Tomorrow is my first cadet training. If I miss it, mom will kill us."

"Since when are you worrying to miss class? Furthermore Mera is leaving soon. Don´t you want to spend the last evenings with her?"

"When you go. Go now. Big storm ahead. Also cadet class is important. See each other tomorrow Jason," Neri added.

"Ok, ok. Let´s go."

Jason kissed Neri again.

"Tell you mother and Mera Good night."

Jason and Brett took the boat to Orca.

"What´s wrong with you? I have waited for the happy moments with Neri like forever!"

Brett had a sad look on his face.

"What´s wrong with you?"

Brett said sadly: "I couldn´t tell Mera, how much I like her."

Jason added: "Everyone knows that Mera likes you. Don´t worry you will be always good friend."

" Are you dumb? I don´t want to be just friends. I am in love with her. Like you and Neri!"

" Ouh…"

Jason didn´t know what to say. This was some surprising news.

"I didn´t know it Brett. I am so sorry; I was maybe a little selfish the last weeks."

Jason put his arm on Brett´s shoulder.

"You have to talk to her before she leaves. We are heading back tomorrow in the morning. "

"Jace… Mom won´t let me miss the first cadet training. I will be dismissed and have to wait another year to get into the training."

"You know, that I am right. You have to take you chance as long as she is here. When Neri died, I never had the chance to say, how much she meant to me. I was regretting this. Now I want to show and say how much I love her every day."

"You are right. Maybe we should get back to island now?"

"Neri told us, that a big storm is coming. Would be too dangerous."

" Yes. Then tomorrow morning."

Brett was feeling better after he talked to Jason. When they reached Orca a big storm was coming.

"Neri was right. As always."

The both head to their cabins to get some sleep.

Meanwhile on Neri´s island…

"Mum, the fish is good." Neri said happily with a full mouth.

Mera didn´t want to talk about Kal. She didn´t want to ruin the happiness of their family today.

"Why didn´t Brett and Jason stay over tonight?" Mera asked sadly. She just wanted to spend the last moments on earth with Brett.

"Brett has a cadet training tomorrow! Important! Don´t want to miss it!"

"Oh ok. Are they coming back tomorrow?"

Neri smiled. Mera smiled, too. This was a stupid question. How could Jason not coming to the island, now everybody know, that there are deeply in love with each other. After a while at the fire-place the three went sleeping. Mera still thinking about Kal and Brett.

At ORCA Brett wasn´t able to sleep, too. He was thinking about Mera…


End file.
